


lavende

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, fem!Furihata - Freeform, idk - Freeform, should be fluff but
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga menjemput pacarnya, di kelas, sebelum berkas cahaya tenggelam di tempat bersemayam raja siang kala malam datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavende

**Author's Note:**

> **knb punya fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, cuma bermaksud ngisi asupan soalnya kagafuri susah nyarinya.**

Pintu kelas digeser pelan. Di dalam begitu lengang, hampir saja menerka ruangan yang ia masuki tak berpenghuni bila tak melihat bayangan yang jatuh dekat jendela. Kisi-kisi matahari menerjang batangan-batangan kotak kaca pada tembok yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Taiga berdiri, menjinjing tas sekolah yang tak begitu berat dan satu bola basket dalam kantong jaring-jaring, masih di depan pintu masuk. Warna oranye kemerahan. Ufuk barat kurang dari setengah jam lagi akan kehilangan terangnya, tenggelam bersama pekatnya langit malam yang sudah menunggu dengan setia bersama temaram bulan.

Ia belum mau melangkah lebih jauh sampai si penghuni satu-satunya yang tersisa menoleh dan mengembangkan kurva cantik di bibirnya. Garis matanya melengkung sambil menyembunyikan netra coklat di baliknya. Jumputan rambut coklat tergerai, manis. Taiga hampir tersipu, tanpa sadar pupilnya ikut membesar, diam-diam senang. Sorotan keping merahnya ia bawa ke tempat lain, agak canggung sepertinya dihadapkan pada situasi sepi dan ditinggal berdua dengan Kouki. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali.

“Sore, Kagami-kun,” menyapa lembut, anak rambut yang jatuh menghalangi wajahnya ia kaitkan ke balik telinga. Tangan lentik yang sebelumnya melepas genggaman pada pulpen yang menggelinding pelan di atas meja kembali menangkap silinder berpeluru tinta. Jurnal kelas terbuka di depannya, masih setengah jalan.

Taiga melangkah masuk, “Masih belum selesai?” tanyanya, sambil menarik sembarang kursi dan meletakkannya di depan meja Kouki. Duduk dan berpangku tangan di meja.

“Sebentar lagi kok,” katanya, kembali menulis. “Tumben latihannya sudah selesai,” sambungnya kemudian.

Taiga memperhatikan wajah Kouki yang tertimpa cahaya matahari sebelum menjawab, “Tak tahu, latihannya dipersingkat.” Rona kemerahan pipi si rambut coklat tersingkap, grogi diberi atensi konstan laki-laki di depannya. Jari Taiga yang panjang menyentil dahi Kouki. “Salah sendiri cepat-cepat izin tadi.”

Kouki mengaduh.

“Aku lupa mengisi jurnal kelas, hari ini aku kan piket.”

Sentilan lagi, “Dasar.” Bibir Kouki mengerucut lucu, dahinya ia halangi dengan telapak tangan, defensi serangan lanjutan. “Kata pelatih kamu masih punya tugas.”

“Kuselesaikan setelah ini, laporan kamp musim panas kemarin bukan? Tahun ini juga kita latihan bersama Shuutoku-san lagi.”

“Oh ya, benar, si Midorima itu masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa—sudah selesai? Sebentar lagi benar-benar akan gelap.”

“Sedikit lagi. Lampu kelas bisa membantu, Kagami-kun,” coretan, ujung pulpen menggores di atas kertas, menyambung huruf-huruf lewat gerakan tangan Kouki. Taiga pergi kembali ke dekat pintu demi menyalakan saklar, lampu berkedip beberapa kali lantas menyala terang. “Tapi kamu dapat lawan yang sepadan bukan?”

“Tapi tetap menyebalkan, catat itu Kouki.”

Mendesah, kemudian tersenyum maklum, Kouki masih tetap lanjut menulis. “Aku kira kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Midorima-san tidak begitu buruk, dia cuma ... yah, tsundere?”

“Dan hijau, dan menyebalkan,” tambah Taiga, ia memilih duduk di meja, dua kursi dari posisi Kouki. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sebentar-sebentar melirik pekerjaan Kouki, agak tak sabaran. “Laporan kamp musim panasnya dikerjakan di rumah saja ya, Kouki.”

“Hmm, kenapa?”

Pijaran cahaya lampu hampir membuat keduanya lupa kalau langit di luar benar-benar sudah menghitam.

“Pelatih bilang kamu gak usah buru-buru nyerahin hasilnya. Besok atau lusa juga bisa.”

“Eh, begitu?”

“Gak tau juga, tanya pelatih aja.”

Kali ini gembungan pipi, “Yah ...”

“Sekarang udah selesai?”

“Mm-hm,” melipat jurnal, Kouki dengan gerakan luwes membereskan tasnya. “Antar ke ruang guru dulu ya.”

“Iya,” diikuti Kouki, Taiga merapikan kembali posisi kursi yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Mengaitkan tas dan jinjingan bola basket ke tangannya, ia memimpin jalan menuju pintu. Tak lupa menekan saklar dan memutus hubungan arus listrik di ruangan tersebut. Kouki mendekap jurnal berukuran A4 ke dada sambil mengekor pemuda berambut merah tinggi di depannya.

“Nanti mau mampir dulu ke Majiba?”

“Boleh, kebetulan aku lapar banget,” balas Taiga, kali ini mereka berdua berjalan bersisian, menyusuri koridor yang tak kalah sepi bersama. Kekehan Kouki ikut membaur bersama suara langkah kaki, jari-jari tangan yang bebas saling mengaitkan satu sama lain.

“Kapan sih kamu enggak laparnya, Kagami-kun.”

**end**


End file.
